Need You Now
by sarabirchtree
Summary: Fralice. Rated M for a reason.


Alice swung the feather pillow at his face and grinned when his eyes sprung open. "Wake up, we're making a pillow fort."

He blinked, focusing in on his crazy wife. "We are?"

Carefully untucking the blanket from the mattress and pulling it off Frank, she walked around the bed to the other side, "Yes. It's Halloween and our first day off in months. We have to celebrate!"

"Hey, come here," he muttered, rolling over, and caught her hand in his, pulling her lips to his softly. "Good morning."

The corners of her mouth tugged into a smile. "Good morning, dear." Then she yanked the sheet off and smirked when he yelped at the sudden cold temperature. "It's fort-building time."

A few hours later they sat cross-legged amidst a pile of pillows and underneath blankets hanging form rearranged furniture, as they feasted on the eggs Alice had fried up and nearly burnt because of Frank distracting her.

"You make the best eggs," he remarked, resting against a propped up pillow.

"No thanks to you, but, nonetheless, thank you. I take great pride in my cooking abilities." she enunciated this by taking a bite, "Mmm."

He grinned, "I know you do. Here, let me make it up to you."

Swallowing, she quirked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah, how?"

"Like this." And, leaning off the pillow, he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, savoring this, just being able to look at her without any worries of missions or constant vigilance.

"Frank," she murmured, "Kiss me." Sitting atop his knees now, he cupped her face in his hands and sprinkled little kisses all over her face, pecking her cheeks, her nose, everywhere, until she guided him to her parted lips. Pressing her tongue against his, her hands drifted, one to his hair, the other to the nape of his neck, and she fell back onto a stack of pillows, pulling him with her.

He caught himself before crushing her, his elbows on either side of her body, but slowly eased himself lower- not that he had much a choice when she was tugging on his collar like that. "God, I missed this," she groaned, her lips no longer covered since his had moved to her neck, nipping and sucking playfully. While he worked on that, hitting all the spots he knew would make her moan, Alice worked on pulling his shirt off, though, admittedly, she did get distracted a few times. Finally, she had it untucked, over his head, and flung to the side, her nails immediately digging into his shoulder blades.

By now it was becoming quite apparent to Frank that Alice had never put a bra on for the day and he wasn't even waiting to take her shirt off before cupping her breasts and kneading them together. He watched with pleasure as her eyes fluttered closed and her nails scraped harder at his back.

"Frank," she sighed, hands hovering by his trouser's button. She moved them away though when he starting dragging her blouse up her torso, arms raised and both shirtless now. She'd honestly meant to go back to his pants right away, but he was kissing up her stomach now, still kneading, and, _oh,_ the underside of her breast.

Moving back to her neck, her jaw, her lips, he moaned into her, their cores causing friction when she arched off the floor. "Again," he pleaded, and she grinded upward harder this time. "Al, I need you." His forehead rested against her shoulder.

She found her fingers stumbling over the button on his trousers again, not even bothering with unzipping them completely before he was kicking them off, soon followed by his boxers. Taking him in her hands, she heard a sharp intake of breath and started stroking. She gripped harder and whimpered when he writhed against her, but she held on, pumping her hands faster now and keeping him on edge. "Stop teasing," he groaned, surprisingly aggressively, and sent a wave of need through her body as she let go to rid herself of all clothing. As if he could read her mind, he fingered the drawstring of her red pajama pants, pulling them off, then tenderly drew the knickers down her thighs and off her calves. "Merlin, Al," he mumbled, knowing he'd never get used to the gorgeous site of her naked, her chest heaving and limbs splayed across the blanket.

"I need you." This time Alice was breathing out the words and leaning up to kiss him. She arched into him again when his index and middle fingers slipped into her, teasing her clit with his other hand. His fingers pumping, she fought to keep her eyes from closing in gratification and shook her head, "Frank, I _need_ you" she said with more urgency this time.

Fingers moving to either side of her face, he nodded, "Here goes," he whispered and she smiled shakily. Even though they'd only agreed to stop not trying to have a baby, to leave it up to chance, they both wanted a child of their own badly. He lined up his cock and thrust into her, hips bucking at the sudden tightness. He picked up rhythm quickly and her fingers tangled in his hair as he thrusted again and again, needing something to hold onto. She clenched around him, biting her lip, and called out his name as he scattered kisses across her flushed shoulders. They were both so close. At last, he smothered his face in the nook of her neck, her muscles tightening as much as they could around him with one last thrust and both coming one after the other, not able to stop the series of sounds that left their mouths in climax.

Both breathing heavily, she sidled up to him as he rolled off, and smiled, her eyes twinkling, "We built a really sturdy pillow fort."

He chuckled, "Yeah, we did. Best fort we've made yet."

"Definitely the best fort to ever exist."

He sighed happily, brushing her hair across her forehead, "Happy Halloween, Alice."

"Happy Halloween, dear."


End file.
